Sunrise
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Jesse makes Beca watch the sunrise. Based off of "All About Us" by He Is We.


"I don't understand why you dragged me out of bed at four in the morning to see the sunrise." I groaned with sleep still evident in my voice. I knew that he was just trying to make me see the beauty of nature, but I really couldn't understand why it had to be beautiful so early in the morning. I looked up from my spot in the crook of his neck to take in his features in the falling moonlight. I noticed the glimmer of excitement in his eyes when the moon took another step down from the sky. I watched the way his smile twitched upward when he noticed another star disappeared in the sky. I watched his youth come seeping out from underneath his reality stricken features.

"Beca, I told you this time and time before. Nature helps the healing. Beauty makes people smile and if this gets you to smile in any way, then I will just have to take your grumpy attitude until you see why we woke up at four in the morning for this." He huffed out once more. I smiled slightly at his attempt to try and make me feel better. Ever since we found out about the cancer, he has tried everything in his power to get me to see the positive things of the world.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and snuggled back into his neck. "I know that I told you I wouldn't get the final results until tomorrow, but I actually went to the doctors yesterday to get them." I watched his expression go from confusion to hurt to fear to hopeful in less than five seconds. "I didn't want you to be hurt yet if it was bad news. I didn't want you to leave me." I said in a small voice. I knew that Jesse had said he would never leave me but it scared me so much knowing that, at any time in this recovery, he could just opt to leave this life and start a new one with someone who was better than me, with someone who could promise him a future.

"Hey, what have I told you?" He lifted my chin up with two fingers so I could look properly into his eyes. I searched for any sign of bad news and rejection, but I was only met with love and commitment. "_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_." He sang quietly as he continued to stare into my eyes. "Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright."

"Thank you." I whispered before I sang the next part with him. "_The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right. 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining. It's all about us. It's oh, oh, all. About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt This is a feeling I've never felt But it's all about us Suddenly I'm feeling brave Don't know what's got into me Why I feel this way Can we dance real slow? Can I hold you real close? The room's hush hush and now's our moment Take it in, feel it all and hold it Eyes on you, eyes on me We're doing this right . 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining. It's all about us. It's oh, oh, all. About uh, uh, us And every heart in the room will melt This is a feeling I've never felt But it's all about us Do you hear that love? They're playing our song Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? They're playing our song Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? They're playing our song Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Lovers dance when they're feeling in love Spotlight's shining. It's all about us It's oh, oh, all Every heart in the room will melt This is a feeling I've never felt But it's all about us 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love Spotlight's shining. It's all about us It's oh, oh, all Hey, hey, hey (And every heart in the room will melt) This is a feeling I've never felt But it's all about us." _

"I'm not going to leave you, good or bad; this is just part of our song." He reassured me and brushed his nose against mine. I smiled at the gesture that he started to do instead of kissing me when chemotherapy started. The vomiting was so bad that I would just vomit whenever and wherever. I refused to let him kiss me after I threw up in his mouth after my first round of treatment.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so proud of you, Bec." Jesse smiled at me when I walked slowly out of the hospital. He gripped my hand tightly to let me know that he was helping me in case I fell. I smiled weakly at him, not fully trusting my voice. _

"_I love you, you know." He said once we got out to the car. He stopped me abruptly in the parking lot and insisted on leaning in and kissing me right at that moment. His breath of a mixture of garlic and onion, no doubt from his favorite type of chips, had churned my stomach so fast that I didn't have enough time before I vomited right on his face._

Clearly, that wasn't one of my best moments in my life.

"So, do you want to tell me now?" He asked, expectantly. I smiled shyly and shook my head from side to side. Now is the perfect time to tease him, especially after the babying he insisted on doing last night at dinner. Don't get me wrong, I love to be taken care of, but I hadn't had chemo in a month, so I wasn't as weak as I normally was.

"Can we wait until after the sunrise?" I surprised him by asking.

"I thought you didn't want to see the sunrise? What about to being a grump when woken up before the sun?" He countered my innocent question. I raised a challenging eyebrow at his newly found aggressive behavior.

"Please, babe? I just want to know." He begged softly before brushing his nose against mine again. I smiled before bringing my hands up to cup his face and bringing my lips to gently press against his. The kiss wasn't long but it was long enough for him to shake out of the surprise.

"Seriously, don't think that you can change the subject that easily." He said to me with closed eyelids. I smiled and giggled slightly when he missed the answer.

"Jess, I already told you the answer to your question." I reassured him before laughing at his confusion.

"No, you didn't. All I know was that you kissed me and now you are…" He trailed off before reality came back to him. "Wait, you kissed me. You haven't done that since…" He trailed off again when a smile began to take over his face.

"Happy Birthday, hun." I whispered to him before I snuggled back into his body and decided to take in the sunrise above me.

**Okay so that isn't one of my better one shots, but I have writer's block and I don't know how I want to go about Heated Gems. If you have any ideas for that story, let me know! Let me know what you thought of this! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
